A. FIELD OF INVENTION
The invention relates to cogeneration systems, and particularly to residential cogeneration systems although it is not limited thereto.
B. PRIOR ART
Cogeneration systems are used to provide both heat and electrical power. Such systems offer potential savings to large consumers of electricity, and are used most commonly in a commercial setting. It has occasionally been proposed to use cogeneration systems in a residential environment, but numerous problems such as safety concerns, noise, maintenance issues, lower efficiency of smaller units and the like concerns have greatly limited the actual implementation of such systems.